The Rescue
by naughtygirlx
Summary: I Suck at Summaries! Chris is still in captivity of Umbrella and Alice is going to set him free with some help From Peter Nowak. But after the Rescue she starts to develop feelings for him but does he feel the same? Chapter 4 IS UP! -Discontinued- Due to my lack of interest in the plot. Unless people beg me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first try on a Resident evil Fanfiction.

*I fell in love with Resident Evil about two years ago.

*I Own only The Thailand Facility and Peter Nowak. The rest belongs to Anderson and capcom and everyone that contributed to RE.

*I Hope you Like it. I haven't posted in a long time so this proves i'm not dead!

*I would love reviews!

The CH-53 Helicopter hovered over the abandoned capital of Thailand fillled with thousands upon thousands of undead. Alice and a group of defected Umbrella agents lead by Private Peter Nowak were approaching one of the last Umbrella facilities left un-destroyed. They were on there way to rescue one of their captured Allies, Chris Redfield. Chris had being held by the Red Queen for nearly half a year now Alice didn't even know if he was still alive.

Millions of thoughts ran through Alice's mind, she just sat there wondering what would happen by the end of this mission, she had already saved Claire from her inprisonment in Jamaica. Claire had requested to stay at the White house and was the one who asked Alice to help find her brother. Alice had promised that she would get Chris back to her safe and sound.

The helicopter approached the umbrella facility a giant horde of undead followed the aircraft in hope of substance. The helicopter landed inside the facility with heavy resistance from umbrella soldiers. Alice, Nowak and the other defectants returned fire. Alice ran towards the Umbrella soldiers and took each one down easily whilst Peter and the defectants gave her cover fire. The Horde had gathered around the fence of the Umbrella facility from following the helicopter. Alice and the others had cleared the yard of the soldiers but knew that wouldn't be the last of it.

Alice, Nowak and the others got to the doors of the facility which where heavily barricaded. Two members of the Defencant team approached the door and placed explosives on it. The four moved away from the door before it exploded, metal exploded and flew everywhere, some of it into the Horde. Alice and Nowak led the group into the facility and into an elevator. They kept silent as the elevator lowered down to the underground levels.

They reached the highest of the lower levels, umbrella employee's walked around the corridors not realising that there were intruders. The TV's around the facility started to go fuzzy on the screens until The Red Queen appeared on them with a burning glaze in her holographic eyes. Alice returned the glare at The Red Queen. She briefly gave Alice a few warnings about how whe was going to die down there. Alice called her on her threats and told her that she was there to get Chris and that she couldn't stop her and before the red queen could reply the facilities power went out.

A few minutes later and the Power came back on an announcement was heard that several B.O.W's had escaped from their captivity and had infected multiple workers with the death toll currently at seven, then eight. Peter warned Alice that Chris's cell was located several levels under them. The facilities staff had disappeared during the blackout and were nowhere to be seen.

Alice and the others went to explore the corridors to try and find out where the staff went, they split up into groups of two. Alice and Peter split from the group and wandered around a couple of corridors until they came accross a room. This room made Alice flashback to the hive because of the contents of the tanks. Lickers.

Alice and peter quickly exited the room only to see a zombie running straight at them and with one quick blow from Alice's Desert eagle, it was dead. She knew that the blast would attract anymore undead in the area. They heard cries of help, these cries were from a grown man.

Alice and Peter ran towards the sound of the cries for help. Once they had reached it alll they saw was a horde of Zombies pounding on the door desperately trying to find the fresh meat. Nowak threw a grenade at the medium sized horde and took cover behind a wall with Alice and then BANG, the zombies flew through the corridor whilst a few managed to evade the explosion.

Alice pulled out another desert eagle and began taking down the remaining undead, she quickly dispatched of them and went to the cell door. She looked through the small gap in the door to see...Chris.

She quickly helped him up and gave him a mini uzi. Chris was badly injured but able to walk. He was wearing black cargo pants, black boots and a white T-Shirt and his hair was longer (Not too much), blood stains on everything. Different from the last time Alice had seen him.

Chris stumbled next to Alice as she and Nowak walked along the corridor. As they reached the elevator that would take them to the helipad, Nowak was reminded of his defectant team. He firmly told Alice that he needed to find them only for her to grab him and drag him into the elevator against his will. She could see the emotion in his face, he was distraught at the thought of losing his team most of them were good friends of him but they were most likely dead...or undead.

The elevator reached the helipad to a brand new umbrella helicopter. There were a few umbrella operatives surrounding it but not too many. Alice quickly dispatched them and set up the helicopter. Nowak helped Chris into the back of the helicopter they then heard a loud clang below, the fence had fallen and the undead horde began swarming into the facility, there was a long set of stairs going from the entrance to the helipad and they knew that they didn't have much time.

Nowak joined Alice in the cockpit and started up the helicopter, the door was locked luckily for them and the zombies bashed the door violently until the door was breached by a tongue. The helicopter just took off as a Licker and hundreds of undead covered the roof and helipad. The licker wrapped it's tongue around the heliopter. Chris grabbed an AK-47 and wacked the licker numerous times with it but it did nothing.

The licker climbed up slowly, trying to reach them but before it's razor like claw managed to grab the helicopter, Chris emptied a couple of round into it's head causing it to fall into the streets below them. Alice managed to pilot the helicopter to an abandoned U.S Navy vessel 50 miles off the shore, she and nowak found a huge cache of food and supplies to last a couple of months and cleaned up some cabins.

There, a week of re-writing and the first chapter's finished! I hope you liked it!.


	2. Chapter 2

*I had trouble writing this chapter

*ENJOY!

Chris, Alice and Nowak put more fuel into the helicopter and they had a lengthy flight to The Amazon rainforest to meet Jill and Claire so that they could return to The Whitehouse. As they hovered over the vast horizon of trees and other mysterious types of wildlife the helicopter failed and they crashed. This crash attracted the attention of many undead who proceeded to swarm the wreckage. Infecting Nowak.

They ventured further into the jungle to rendezvous with Jill and Claire. Chris was excited to see Claire again. Alice lead the group to a stream where they were attacked by a large group of infected spiders, further infecting Nowak Alice used her telepathic powers to kill them all and save herself and Chris.

The three set up a camp and lit a fire where they cooked some fish and got some rest. Alice sat down to think about the last few days, saving Chris and taking down an Umbrella facility. It was a good week for her and the other survivors, rescuing The Redfields and taking down an Umbrella facility.

Alice looked at Nowak, who was pale and had red rings around his eyes. He began shaking violently and fell off of the small log he was sitting on, then within seconds. He was dead, Alice and Chris looked on at Nowak's dead body so they'd be ready for when he turned. After two minutes Nowak got up and approached Alice, staring at her as if he recognised her, before they knew it though Nowak had dived on Alice and was trying to bite out a big chunk of her neck. Chris pulled him off and punched him but that did nothing he got up quickly and then changed his target from Alice, to Chris. He lunged at Chris but was dodged, Chris grabbed Nowak's head and cleanly snapped his neck, killing him painlessly.

Alice and Chris took a moment to realise what had just happened, he was their friend but it had to be done. He would have killed one if not both of them. They buried Nowak and got some sleep before leaving the camp to continue their journey, Sadness covered Alice's face. She radioed Jill every three hours to keep track of them, Jill and Claire's location wasn't far from them and they would all be reunited again. They heard aircraft overhead, they were Umbrella. Alice looked concerned, she wanted to get to the others as soon as possible. A growl came from behind a bush and there were a few moans heard aswell. Chris went to investigate and was greeted by a Las Plagas zombie holding an axe. The zombie swung the axe narrowly missing Chris's Abdomen and then his chest, Alice shot the undead numerous times in the head, killing it and saving Chris. They ran inbetween the trees looking at their radar to see if they were close to the two women yet, until they triggered a trap and were caught in a net.

Their bodies were pushed together by the net, they could feel their breaths on eachothers faces, they could have gone to sleep right there, because they were tired. Really tired. The running had taken all of their energy, all of it, the sun was barely shining onto them, they only got a few glimpses of it before it disappeared. Alice got them down easily by shooting a rope that was holding them up. **(A/N Stole that bit from lOST haha). **They trekked further down the Jungle until a faint orange glow could be seen in the distance, they'd found them. Chris was the first to investigate it, only to be greeted to a long hug from his little sister and a similar hug from Jill. Alice hugged both the girls aswell. Jill directed them all to a chopper which was on a small field near the girl's campsite. They flew back to America which was still a derelict wasteland filled with growing legions of Undead. They reached The White house and Chris was shown to his room, opposite Alice's.

**There! Done that chapter after two days. **

**Little Trivia:**

***The Chapter was originally set on the Navy Vessel but that had to be changed as I couldn't describe a navy vessel in good detail.**

***Nowak was meant to travel to Washington to get help.**

***Chris and Alice were to have relations in this chapter.**

***Wesker was to appear.**

***Becky was to appear.**

***It was meant to be Ada, Jill and Claire.**

**Done.**

**Please R&R, Chapter 3 is coming. **

**~Oliviaxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chris sat on his bed looking at an old picture of himself and what was presumably his family. He traced his thumb lightly across the picture before slowly putting it back on the small damaged table next to it. It was late and he grew tired. He took his boots off and lied down on the bed before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Alice sat opposite Wesker as he talked to her and Claire, telling them about the Red Queen's next movements. Alice paid close attention but sometimes her mind wandered off, thinking about Chris. She didn't know why but he just randomly started entering her thoughts, there was a "Thing" about him that made her mind wander.

Chris was woken the next morning by a scream, a growl and a gunshot, he grabbed his 1911 pistol and went to investigate, **(Yes he's always investigating! Haha!) **when he reached the location of the scream he saw blood splattered across the wall and a bullet filled body slumped against it. Alice stood there in shock with a few other people surrounding her. How did the infection get into the Whitehouse? Alice wasn't in a fancy outfit. She was wearing black pants and a grey vest with a flowery pattern on it.

Chris approached Alice and looked at the body which was a grey skinned, white eyed, yellow toothed man with no blood on his face which means, no other victims. But who infected him?. Alice grabbed her radio and ordered for the White house to be locked down by it's AI The White Queen. **(Wesker should do this). **The White Queen showed Alice that there was an infected spider that had made it's way into the White house and bitten the man, she made a scan through all off the rooms and anyone who would have a white dot on their head was infected. Luckily only one person was. They were quickly shot by a guard.

Chris went back to his room as it was still early in the morning to get some sleep. Alice and Chris kissed passionately, almost angrily as they leaned against the wall. A few grunts and moans escaped from their mouths as they continued to kiss and grind together, their passion had reached Chris's bed now and they rolled over twice leaving Chris on top, he took his grey T-Shirt off and threw it onto the floor before kissing Alice again.

Then his eyes shot open and he was sweating heavily, the sky outside was a mix of orange and grey he shot up and sat on the edge of the bed before heading to the dining hall. There she was, Alice sitting next to Jill at a long picnic table where a few more people were sat. Chris went straight to Wesker's office, he briefly told Wesker that he wanted something to do that didn't involve sitting around. So Chris was given the task of sniping at the wall to try and lower the undead numbers.

Chris got into his old military kit and made his way across to the main entrance to The White House with his Barrett Model 98B sniper rifle and went up to commander Monaghan whoever that was, when he finally met her she was a strong woman who wasn't scared of anything. She had a mix of blonde and brunette hair which was put into a ponytail, some body armour, camo cargo pants, black faded combat boots, an MP5K and a heavy french accent. She welcomed Chris and told him to go and assist her men at the main guns. He took out many zombies and many other abominations, the most annoying one though was the Licker, that giant Licker that kept crawling up and sticking it's tongue out Chris got angry with it and shot it straight in it's brain causing it to crush a few dozen zombies to death.

Monaghan sent Chris back to The White House after six hours and he was tired, he went for a shower on the third floor's bathroom but had to go to his room for new clothes. He walked through the hallway in a towel after putting his gear in the room they kept it in which seemed to please some of the females (and a couple of men). Once he had returned to his bedroom he grabbed a white vest and some jeans he got from a supplies raid along with some grey socks and black trainers.

He sat on his bed and looked at the picture of him and his family again tracing his right thumb across it and smiling, Alice interrupted it when she knocked on the door to tell Chris that Wesker wants everyone at his office because of something important.

**Done.**

**Chapter Trivia.**

***Claire was to appear.**

***Jill was to appear.**

**I would LOVE more reviews of the story! Just to help me make improvements.**

**Thanks!xx**

**naughtygirlx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris joined Alice on the way to Wesker's office there was nothing but silence between them until they reached Wesker's office. Wesker was standing in front of a small group including Ada, Claire, Leon, Jill and Becky telling them that they were running low on food and drinks and other supplies, he then gave them orders on what to do. Claire and Ada were to go and find food supplies whilst Chris and Alice were to find some bedding and weapons, Chris wondered why they'd need bedding when they already had them but decided to go along with it.

He and Alice took an osprey to an abandoned army base in Boston to get the weapons there was alot of undead at that base a few explosions took most of them out though, they landed the osprey on the helipad on the base's roof though they were quickly swarmed and surrounded by zombies. Alice took many of them out with a large chunk of rock from the ground using her telepathic powers whilst Chris single handedly took out the ones that were running for him in one shot to the head. They managed to get inside and lock the flesh consuming beasts outside for a limited time, apart from the fast banging on the door it was silent and cold... dead bodies were littered in the corridors and blood was everywhere, pools and puddles on the floor and splatters and streaks on the walls and roof it was disgusting. completely disgusting.

Alice lead them through the bloodied corridors to where the weapons cache was, it was like a diamond mine... with LOTS of diamonds. They stocked up on all types of weaponry until they couldn't hold anymore but enough that they could fight, then they heard a bang, a bang that echoed through their heads. The undead had gotten inside. Chris and Alice ran through the corridors nearly crashing through deaths door twice until they'd gotten outside but they needed to get to the osprey that was swarmed with zombies. They climbed up a long ladder to the top of the base and found a dozen zombies atleast that were left surrounding the osprey. The zombies ran towards them but were gunned down as their mandibles emerged from their mouths, Chris and Alice got into the osprey but it had something jammed in it's third engine **(I have no Idea about them) **Chris went to investigate what it was and it was a a majini that had crawled into the osprey. He killed it but couldn't get it out so they were trapped in Boston with a giant horde of flesh consuming monsters.

They left the Army base and headed into the city, it reminded both of them of Raccoon City, the empty streets, the abandoned cars, the silence. A building had actually split in half somehow and fallen into the city below causing a massive pile of glass and steel littered across the streets. They made a little camp inside an apartment building that must have been abandoned since the before the outbreak. It was in good condition, they ate a can of beans that were in the room and most likely out of date. Alice found a torn up blanket to cover herself with because the cold was unbearable, typical end of the world weather.

After that night had gone, they had to get out of Boston before they were found which they inevitably would be. Chris contacted the White house and asked for transport out of there, Wesker informed him that Monaghan would lead a team to help them get back to The White house safe. Chris saw what looked like a child running with food to an apartment building a block down he and Alice chose to see what it was. They took caution as the zombies could have come from every gap, alley or building but they reached the building easily and tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside, they didn't want to knock lest they attract unwanted attention. Alice climbed into a second floor window to unlock it for Chris and they entered the building to search for this child. They reached the fourth floor when they heard wood fall, they quickly approached it to find a full group of people adults, children, dogs and cats living together in a completely defenseless building in a city full of blood thirsty creatures. Alice and Chris found it remarkable that they were alive in this chaos, they made their presence known by approaching a little girl with dirty blonde hair and layers of ragged clothing, soon everyone there noticed they had been found and they thought that Alice and Chris were there to rescue them until Alice killed that presumption. They contacted Monaghan and told her about the situation and the address of the Survivors safehouse, quickly after the survivors had packed up most of their things, ready to go to a new home that was safe for them and the children.

Monaghan had arrived the next day with two large helicopters ready to take the survivors to their save haven.

Trivia!

*The survivors were to be encountered in Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed it!

naughtygirlx


End file.
